Good Girl
by Moonlight Sigh
Summary: Twilight a estado sospechosa últimamente y Spike lo ha notado, es su trabajo investigar que pasa con ella (Humanizado. One-Shot)


Un día normal, como todos los demás, una mañana tranquila y sin problemas.

Seamos más específicos, en una habitación se encuentra una chica viéndose frente al espejo acomodando su ropa para Iniciar su día. Su nombre es Twilight Sparkle, la mejor estudiante que pudiera existir.

Sus puntualidad, trabajos, exámenes, conducta, todo perfecto y sin ningún problema, ella solo quería hacer orgullosos a sus padres y vaya lo había logrado, ella tiene a 5 amigas, todas la apoyaban y estaban juntas, todas eran muy Unidas.

Luego estaban sus hermanos, dos para ser exactos, uno mayor (Shinning Amor) y el menor (Spike), se llevaba más con Spike ya que él era con quien más tiempo estaba.

El punto es, que ella era "niña buena" (o eso aparentaba)

Bajo las escaleras y se acercó por un vaso de agua de naranja, su mama estaba haciendo el almuerzo a ella, su hermano y su papa, eran una familia muy….uhm… ¿perfecta?

-Buenos Dias Hija, ¿Cómo amaneciste?- pregunto Velvet con una sonrisa dirigiéndose a Sparkle

-Oh, Buenos Días, pues, como siempre- decía mientras tomaba su jugo, en ese momento se escuchó que llamaban a la puerta –Voy yo- cuando abrió la puerta sonrió y abrazo a quien estaba tras de ella, una chica de cabello arcoris, Rainbow Dash.

-Jeje, Hola Twily, ¿lista para irnos?-

-Seguro, Nos vemos luego, Adiós Mama, Adiós Spike- salió de su casa y empezó a caminar con su Amiga.

Mente de Spike:

"-Qué raro, últimamente Twilight ha estado mucho con Dash, bueno, son amigas pero…no lo sé, es Raro

Deberé vigilar más a Twilight, está muy extraña, mas con eso de estudiar por las noches cuando aún ni son exámenes-"

Y esa era la nueva misión de Spike, sabía que su hermana no estaría en malos pasos, solo que, quería asegurarse de que Nada anduviera Raro.

El día había pasado rápido, después de estar en la escuela, Twilight y Spike habían llegado de la escuela, era el momento de Spike para actuar, si quería saber que se traía entre manos su hermana, debería tener mucho cuidado y sigilo.

Empezaron a comer, nada sospechoso en ella, la misma Twilight de siempre

-Y bueno, ¿Cómo les fue en su día?-

-Muy bien Mama, pero creo debo estudiar el doble hoy ya que mañana el maestro hará varias preguntas- eso impresiono mucho a Spike, y lo hizo sospechar, ¿para que necesitaba estudiar si ella era muy inteligente?, era casi ilógico

-Bueno, pues, entonces te dejaremos tranquila para que estudies, ¿y a ti Spike?- al escuchar su nombre lo saco de sus pensamientos

-Ah, eh, bien, muy bien, no tengo tarea así que, estoy libre por la tarde- respondió y recibió una sonrisa de su madre y de su hermana

Después de comer, Twilight lavo los platos y luego se puso a hacer varias cosas de la casa, no era raro en ella, quería ver todo en orden y limpio, así era Sparkle.

Spike vigilaba con determinación cada paso que daba, como un depredador cazando su presa, pero al parecer Twilight ni notaba las miradas de su hermanito y seguía en lo suyo. Era definitivo, ocultaba algo y él lo descubriría.

En pocas horas bajo el sol y salió la luna, esa noche era muy tranquila, agradable para quedarse en casa. Todo era tranquilo, o bueno, casi, estaba Twilight en su cuarto encerrada, era raro en ella; Spike se acercó a escuchar tras la puerta, escuchaba el sonido de mensajes de un celular y risitas provenientes del cuarto

"-Vamos Spike, ¿Qué debemos hacer en este caso?-"

Ya era algo tarde, al parecer los padres de Spike y Twilight ya estaban preparados para dormir, Spike se estaba quedando dormido, pero sabía que debía descubrir los secretos de su Hermana.

Escucho unos pasos que se dirigían a la puerta y se alejó de está escondiéndose tras un mueble, Twilight había salido a revisar el pasillo de su cuarto, al parecer cuando se aseguró de que no había nadie volvió a cerrar la puerta.

Spike escucho la ventana abrirse y una voz adicional aparte de la Twilight, se acerca más a la puerta para escuchar y nota un silencio en la habitación, sigilosamente abrió la puerta y no vio a nadie pero noto una ventana abierta.

"-¿pero qué rayos? ¿Y Twilight?-"

Efectivamente, es justo lo que Piensan, Twilight escapo por la ventana, pero… ¿alguien como ella? ¿La alumna estrella? ¿La niña buena?

Spike se asomó un poco y se sorprendió por lo que vio, a su hermana con… ¿¡Rainbow Dash!?

Al ver eso, se sorprendió demasiado, a pesar de ser dos años menor que Twilight, no procesaba la situación, sin darse cuenta, perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre el arbusto, vaya suerte de que no le pasó nada, pero, no se podía decir lo mismo de su "discreción"

-¿Ah? ¿Qué fue eso?- Twilight volteo a donde había caído Spike, se acercó lentamente y sacudió entre las plantas para descubrir a su hermano con las piernas y manos raspadas y también sobándose la cabeza, ¿en qué lio se ha metido?

-¡Spike!, ¿¡Que estás haciendo Aquí!?- Twilight grito enojada hacia él, pero más que enojada estaba asustada

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo, ¿sabes?- volteo a ver a Rainbow Dash quien aún le costaba entender que pasaba

-Ah…pues….Pues yo…- empezó a sudar frio y mirar nerviosa a todos lados, mientras Spike la miraba enojado con los brazos cruzados

-¿y qué haces con Rainbow Dash?- en ese momento Dash volteo al escuchar su nombre y se puso nerviosa, Twilight suspiro rendida y miro directamente a los ojos a Spike

-Veras, Rainbow Dash y yo…pues…hemos estado muy "unidas"- le dio la mano para que se levantara –y Para que nadie se enterara, nos veíamos aquí en la noche- una parte de ella sentía alivio y la otra miedo de que Spike le dijera a sus padres

-Vaya… ¿tu? ¿Escapar de casa por la ventana?- miro a su hermana un poco decepcionado y ella bajo la cabeza –Me lo esperaba de ella, pero no de ti, eres una Niña buena-

-No lo soy, solo finjo, porque no se lo esperarían de alguien como yo, es extraño pero, así funciona-

Spike la miro un momento, dio un suspiro y le dio una sonrisa

-Apuesto que no quieres que le diga a nuestros padres, ¿cierto?- ella asintió –Esta bien, guardare tu secreto, pero no seas una mentirosa, se deberán enterar

Alguna vez, tranquila- en ese momento Twilight le dio un fuerte abrazo y varios besos en las mejillas

-¡Muchas Gracias!- el la alejo de su cara un momento se separó de su abrazo, el solo siguió con su sonrisa

-Buenas Noches, más te vale ser cuidadosa-

Spike subió con mucho esfuerzo de regreso a el cuarto de Twilight, dejando solas a Twilight y una confundida Dash

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?- pregunto Dash

-Nada, solo que, alguien más sabe de nuestro "secreto"-

-Bueno, ¿me explicas eso de "la niña buena"?-

-Solo puedo decirte que las niñas buenas, solo son malas pero no las han descubierto- contesto regalándole una sonrisa coqueta y provocando un rubor en la peliarcoiris.

_"Ella me dijo a Mí, solo date la vuelta y olvida que viste, porque las chicas buenas son chicas malas que no han sido descubiertas"_


End file.
